Many software applications are designed to be capable of processing large quantities of data, and may therefore be associated with one or more databases which are capable of storing such data. For example, business applications devoted to customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, and supply chain management, may be required to store and process large numbers of customer records, financial records, supplier data, and other business data.
Such applications may be developed and deployed for execution using one or more platforms, infrastructures, and/or computing systems. However, over time, it may be desirable to utilize the stored data in the context of a separate platform, infrastructure, and/or computing system, and/or in the context of a same or different software application. For example, over time, a new, improved platform might be developed, that may be, e.g., faster and/or more cost effective, than an original or previous computing platform.
Consequently, operators of software applications may wish to transfer or otherwise replicate data from an original or current location for use in conjunction with a separate computing system. For example, such replication may be advantageous, e.g., in order to improve a processing speed at which the data is processed, and/or to take advantage of features of the separate computing system that are not available in the original/current system.
However, when an amount of data to be transferred is large, and/or when a transfer latency is high, and/or in scenarios in which new data is currently being collected at the original system, it may occur that a replication process for replicating data from the original system to a new, separate system requires non-trivial (or open-ended) transfer times. Therefore, during such transfer times, an operator may wish to make changes to a manner in which the replicated data is stored at the separate, receiving system. Unfortunately, it may be difficult and resource-intensive to make such modifications, especially without disrupting the transfer process. As a result, operators may experience frustration during the transfer process, and may lose some or all of a desired benefit of using the separate computing system.